destined_ascension_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
Islands/Mines/Locations
Mines Section * Overworld: Cycles through events that have certain mobs or bosses lvl 0+ * Mercurite Mines: Spawns Mercurite Minions that drop Mercurite crystals lvl 0+ * Purplite Mines: Spawns Purplite Mobs that drop Purplite Balls lvl 5+ * Glass Mine: Spawns Glass Mobs that drop Glass Shards lvl 15+ * Iron Mine: Spawns Iron Mobs that drop iron chunk lvl 60+ * Fire Crystal Mines: Spawns lava mobs that drop fire crystals lvl 80+ (There's also a lvl 100+ area with fire crystal guards in it) * Gold Mines: Spawns Enemies that drop Gold (ore. not cash.) Level 150+ * Cryllophyll mines: Spawns Enemies That Give Cryllophyll. level 250+ (there is a odd invisible barrier that messes with your aim in there. There is also a melon santa teleporter during Christmas events.) * Incyclite Mines: Spawns Incyclite Elites that drop Incyclite. level 375+ * Granulite Mines: Spawns Granulite Elites which drop Granulite. level 450+ * Sky Mines: Sky Servants And Skylords Which Drop Skyplates and the uzi of the sky. They drop Winged Gifts of the sky during Christmas. level 650+ * Hemaglobium, Cobalium, And Invigorite Mines: All 3 of these are unlocked once you reach level 700+. You have to get materials from all of these mines to make the crafting reagent for weapons, potions, and armor. Blue Spirits spawn during Certain Events in the cobalium mine. * Space Mines: Spawns Spatial Extrusions, Planet Minions, And Shining Stars. Each of these drop a different crafting item for gravitational through solar tier items. level 1000+. Pink spirits spawn here during certain events. * Abysmal Pits: Spawns Endarkening Warriors And UltraBeasts which both drop Endarkening Matter. Level 1100+ * Destinium Mines: Spawns The Destined And Ascender's Protectors which both drop Destinium. Memories are unlocked once you can access this mine. Inspirited Spirits Can spawn inside of this mine during Christmas. (And maybe Halloween. I didn't play during the Halloween events.) * The Sun Core (Used to be solar mines): Spawns Solar Minions, Ultra Starmobs, And Solar Giants. Solar Giants And Minions Drop Heated Energy Cores. Ultra Starmobs Drop Star Matrix. * Christmas tree mines: Christmas Event Mine. Spawns snowmen and Christmas treemen. Snowmen Drop Plastic Bits, Snowballs, Coal, And Incyclite for some reason. Christmas Treemen only drop Chrisite. Level 60+ Islands/Admin Tower Island Of Purity: Quest area to get purity and good prisms. That's really it to be honest. Level 200+ Island of Evil: Quest area to get Darkness and evil prisms. The evil tank boss and void teleporter is located here. Level 200+ Admin Island/Tower: A Level 800+ Area That contains a Secret Quest And The admin bosses. The Tower has 6 Floors of admin minions once entered. After Reaching the top you can either fight a admin boss or go back to the spawn. Before entering the tower, If you are level 1000+ you can access the admin bosses without going through the tower. Each Admin minion has a chance to drop a presence of its respective admin. Im Not Listing Anything But The Bosses Names And Drops. Supreme Gamer: Drops The Gaming Controller. (its for crafting.) Rainbow Zack: Drops The Rainbow Chunk. Uriah the Snowflake Conductor: Drops The Unique Snowflake. Zay The Galaxy Pear: Drops The Galaxy Shard. Matt, The Ruler of Fedoras: Drops A Piece of.... Slime? Pearl The Omega: Drops The Herculean Pearl. Christmas Event Locations (2019 Christmas.) Christmas Island: Essentially just a quest hub. Though it has the Grincher Boss Fight Teleporter In A Hidden Cave. That's Kind of it Though. Christmas Town: Another Quest Hub. This one has harder Quests Though. Not to mention its freaking Huge.